


Will, Anne and The Six Children

by noroadstaken



Series: The Adventures of Anne & Will [1]
Category: & Juliet - Martin/West Read
Genre: Accidental Children, Adoption, Anne Hathaway is done with her husband, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Multi, Other, William Shakespeare has one braincell, accidental adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noroadstaken/pseuds/noroadstaken
Summary: Anne somehow ends up with four extra children that she didn't want thanks to her idiot husband. Madness ensues.
Relationships: Angelique (Nurse)/Lance Dubois, Anne Hathaway Shakespeare/William Shakespeare, Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, May/François Dubois
Series: The Adventures of Anne & Will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672639
Kudos: 13





	Will, Anne and The Six Children

When Romeo turned up at Anne and Will’s door with all his belongings, Anne simply sighed and let him in. Will had been begging her for weeks to let Romeo move in with them and Anne had put her foot down (“we only live in a three-bedroom house, William!”). But who was Anne to turn away someone on their doorstep? So, Judith and Susanna moved into the same bedroom, and the Hathaway-Shakespeare household apparently now had a son.

It wasn’t long after that Anne found Juliet on the same doorstep Romeo turned up to previously.

“I miss Romeo,” Juliet said, and Anne rolled her eyes and moved to let her inside the house. She really wasn’t surprised at this development, having told Will the day Romeo moved in that she expected Juliet to turn up any day.

“We are not letting anyone else move into this house!” Anne told Will as the climbed into bed that night. “We have no more space, and I’m not moving out.”

Will curled himself around his wife and kissed the top of her head. “Whatever you say, dear.”

Two days later Anne found herself looking around a bigger house with six bedrooms.

Francois had begged Will to let him and May move in with them as well, saying he would lose his mind if he stayed with his dad and Angelique any longer. Due to Will’s willpower being lower than his combined braincell count, he immediately said yes, and consequently discovered himself sleeping on the sofa for the near future.

“This one’s nice.” Will said, as him and Anne looked around a spacious kitchen.

“So was our old house.” Anne snapped, glaring at him. Will immediately shut up, letting his wife do the talking and judgement of the property.

It wasn’t long before Will, Anne, their two actual children and their newly acquired four moved into said house. As much as Anne protested, the new place was a lot nicer than their old one, and she loved having a house full of people. Although, if Will ever asked her, she would vehemently deny it, but it wasn’t long before she started regretting her decision.

“Mum, why are both bathroom’s locked?” Susanna asked one day around a month after they moved.

“Romeo and your dad had a competition of who could drink a carton of milk the fastest.” Anne sighed, continuing to chop carrots for dinner.

“Isn’t dad lactose intolerant?”

“And so is Romeo.” Anne confirmed, not looking up from the carrots.

Anne woke up in the middle of the night and headed downstairs planning on get a drink of water. What she didn’t expect to find was Francois sitting at the kitchen table, with a bag of popcorn and a lighter.

“I’m trying to pop this popcorn with my lighter.” Francois said. Anne continued to get her water.

“If you set the fire alarm off, you’re moving back in with your dad.”

Juliet came back home late one night, the other seven already in the middle of dinner when she returned.

“Where have you been?” Anne asked, setting Juliet’s plate at the table.

“Handcuffs fucking hurt.”

“Use silk rope next time” Will answered without thought.

“Can we just have one normal dinner?!” Judith yelled, grabbing her plate and taking it to her room. Francois choked on a potato.

“Thanks for the tip but I don’t think the police would take that advice.”

Anne wondered if she could murder the entire household and move to Spain before the police caught up with her.

The last straw for Anne was three months into the new house, when she opened the door to find Angelique and Lance.

“You are grown adults with children and step-children. No.” Anne slammed the door in their faces.

“William Shakespeare, if you told Angelique and Lance they could move into this house you are permanently sleeping in the spare bedroom!” Anne shouted up the stairs. Will’s sheepish face peaked out from over the banister.

“I love you.”

Will ended up making it up to Anne in other ways.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the cancellation of theatre does to me. You're welcome.


End file.
